ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Howler: Ultimate Werewolf
is a Japanese-American supernatural-horror video game series based on Howler by Daniel Wright, being developed by like the main series, WBG Montréal, TT, NetherRealm, Rocksteady or TBD, maybe one that is ran by Japan cause it is Japanese, Grasshoper Manufacture because Lollipop Chainsaw, Omega Force, CyberConnect2, Sora Ltd., Spike Chunsoft or TBD and published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment since May 15th, 2018. Synopsis A young werewolf deals with many threats to the supernatural as he assembles a group of supernatural figures who are able to change the entire way the world is seen. Games #'' '' (2018) #''Howler: Coming of the Devil'' (2020) # Characters Main *'Jeffrey "Jeff" Morrison/Howler' (voiced by Bryce Papenbrook) - a well-meaning and TBD werewolf who uses his powers to fight any kind of evil forces to protect the ones he loves. *'Isabella "Bella" Stoker' (voiced by Kate Higgins) - a rather kind vampire who is Jeffrey's childhood friend and now helps him to keep Shadow Falls safe from any type of evil. Supporting *'Gwendolyne "Gwen" Graveson' (voiced by Ashly Burch) - a friendly and caring ghost who is friends with Howler and Bella as she was once a 18th century teenager until she was killed by the Ripper. **'Lex the Lynx' (vocal effects by Steven Blum) - Gwen's pet lynx who follows her around. *'Frank N. Stein' (voiced by Kyle Hebert) - a large but kind monster who was created to cause chaos, but he got freed from his creator as he TBD. *'Greg' (voiced by Patrick Seitz) - a perverted but slightly TBD gargoyle who is obsessed with beautiful women and TBD. *'Phillip "Phil" Brown' (voiced by Ogie Banks) - Jeffrey's TBD African American human best friend who TBD. *'Lacey Robinson' (voiced by Cindy Robinson) - Jeffrey's TBD other human best friend who is currently learning witchcraft from Wylda and TBD. *'Wylda' (voiced by Kimberly Brooks) - a sassy and TBD witch who creates potions to help TBD. *'Ophelia Karloff' (voiced by Caitlin Glass) - a TBD vampire who is willing to TBD. *'Zachariah and Zoey' (voiced by Roger Craig Smith and Cassandra Lee Morris, respectively) - TBD *'Kris and Kloe' (voiced by Cherami Leigh and Michelle Ruff, respectively) - two TBD kitsunes who were once humans cursed as they TBD. *'Boris and Lisa Morrison' (voiced by Fred Tatasciore and Wendee Lee, respectively) - a werewolf and a succubus who are Jeffrey's parents. * Antagonists *'Jeanette "Jean" Helsing' (voiced by Marisha Ray) - a TBD supernatural hunter who wants to exterminate any kind of supernatural TBD. **'Erik' (voiced by Matthew Mercer) - one of Jeanette's generals who TBD. **'Dr. Victor Frankenstein' (voiced by Dave Wittenberg) - a mad scientist who joined Jeanette to hunt down monsters as he claims TBD. **'The Ripper' (voiced by Travis Willingham) - a mysterious figure who is known for being supposedly immortal TBD. ** *'The Naga' (voiced by Liam O'Brien) - a rather creepy snake-like creature who TBD. *'Lucifer' (voiced by Yuri Lowenthal) - a highly charismatic and dangerous demon who TBD. * Gameplay The gameplay is a hack and slash game allowing you to pick between either Howler or Bella to play as. The games also have an open world aspect as you are allowed to explore many areas and return to old places for countless story and side missions. You can also collect gold to upgrade both Howler and Bella's abilities to reach exclusive goals and TBD. In other media ''Manga'' *''Howler: Anthologies'' ( / , 2019-present) Differences *The series is darker with the change in gameplay and rating proving it. *Howler, Bella, Gwen, Phillip and Lacey are deaged to teenagers. *Howler was born a werewolf and his voice barely changes when as such. *His parents are supernatural creatures. *Both Jeffrey and Bella kill. *Due to Gwen being a teenager, George and Georgia don't exist, with their role being taken over by her. *Frank is less idiotic and now is more of a powerful brute. *While still being narcissistic and obsessed with women, Greg is more competent and TBD. *Jeanette leads a group of people physically enhanced to murder monsters. *Jeanette's tragic backstory is removed. *Jeanette is border superhuman, physically enhancing herself to murder all monsters. Tropes See /Tropes. Trivia *There is a joke that Howler inherited all of the females fawning over him from his mother. *Before her introduction in the Prime continuity, there were several rumors about who Gwen could be: either a composite of George and Georgia or a relative. **According to its developers, Gwen was created since they were concerned that George and Georgia would be unsuitable to be on it due to both being children. **Eventually, it was confirmed that she is their mother and that they weren't born yet. Category:Video game franchises Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment Category:Warner Bros. Games Category:Howler Category:2018 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas